Question: ${8456 \div 22 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Answer: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{84}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${84}\div22={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{18}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{185}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${9}$ ${185}\div22={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{9}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{96}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${96}\div22={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${8}$ $\text{Since } 8 \text{ is less than } 22 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {8456 \div 22 = 384 \text{ R } 8} $